Futuro
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: alguna vez alguien extraño te ha dicho que te leera tu futuro ¿te gustaria conocerlo? ¿cambiaria en algo el trascurso de las cosas? crees que el futuro esta escrito o aun se encuentra en blanco, ESTA HISTORIA TE HARA PENSAR UN POQUITO MEJOR LAS COSAS


**Futuro.**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Khisimoto **

**Chapter 1 : La feria**

Era una noche de nubes que cubrian la Hermosa luna que suele apreciarse casi todas las noches en konoha aquellas tantas nubes parecian anunciar lluvia mas no caia ni una insignificante gota de ellas, se encontraban algunos vampiros por ahi volando entre los arboles dandole un toque mas tetrico a los lugares

Solo el ruido de algunos juegos mecanicos interrumpian el silencio que reinaba en los bosques cercanos, los ruidos de una feria

Obito habia llegado tarde a tan mencionada feria la cual se encontraba de paso por la aldea de la hoja el pelinegro habia quedado de encontrarse ahi con su equipo en la entrada de esta

La feria solo estaria de paso unos dias y abriria unicamente en las noches

El Uchiha busco a sus compañeros y los espero un rato, mas no los encontro sabia que ya se habian ido, como era costumbre hacerlo siempre que él llegaba tarde y decidio caminar un poco por la feria para ver que se podia encontrar en ella ya estaba ahi y no se pensaba regresarse a su casa a soportar a sus parientes que ya de por si no les caia nada bien por su "extraña" forma de ser segun ellos

En su camino habia varios puestos de comida, frituras, golosinas, algodones de azucar, churros …ect.

El chico compro cuanta cosa se le apetecio pues todo se miraba esplendidamente rico y no eran cosas que se pueden comer todos los dias en casa

Siguio caminando de puesto de comida en puesto de comida hasta dar con un puesto de elotes diriguiendose hacia ese rumbo dispuesto a comprarse un esquite cuando de pronto se detuvo algo le llamo la atencion mas que los suculentos elotes

Una mujer no es que fuera su belleza si no su forma de vestir, de hablar todo en ella era muy extraño que a su parecer era una persona diferente a todas las demas y vaya que mas antes se habia encontrado con personas extrañas un ninja cuantas cosas puede ver en una mision

la señora intentaba convencer a las personas para que entraran a su atraccion pero ninguna lo hacia La atraccion era simplemente una carpa

Poco a poco la curiosidad vencio a el Uchiha y este se acerco a la mujer para averiguar mas de esta y cual era su famosa atraccion

La mujer lo miro de arriba abajo mientras se le acercaba no le dasapartaba la vista ni un segundo hasta que el Uchiha estuvo enfrente de ella-aahh…un muchachito pero mira ¿cuanta comida traes? -pregunto con un tono de interes

-mmm…-respondio Obito tratando de ocultar la curiosidad que lo habia hecho acercarse a la mujer al mismo tiempo de que hechaba la comida a un bote de basura que se encontraba cercas

-¿eres un ninja chico?-

-si asi es ¿por que la pregunta?-

La extraña mujer ignoro la pregunta y como si nunca la hubiera escuchado prosiguio a hablar

-¿No gustas pasar? -pregunto señalando la carpa

-pero solo es una carpa que ¿tiene de interesante?- le pregunto el Uchiha

-¿quieres que te diga tu futuro?-

-¿mi futuro?-

Si yo te lo puedo decir le hablaba la mujer haciendo que Obito se interesara mas en el tema a la vez que se tornaba mas extraña la voz de esta tambien

-aunque te va a costar alrededor de 120 ryos los ninjas ganan bien -

Lo habia logrado la extraña mujer tenia la total atencion e interes de parte del chico saber su futuro no era algo que todos los dias te podian decir

Obito esculco sus bolsillos pero solo le quedaban ya 15 ryos de su ultima mision todo lo habia gastado en comida

-lo siento solo tengo 15 no puedo pagarle el precio completo de lo que me pide ya he gastado todo mi dinero- se justifico

-jajajajaja…- rio la mujer no una risa con gracia si no una tenebrosa

-Por ser mi primer cliente tomare tus 15 ryos como paga, bien te invito a que pases a mi humilde morada -

Obito ya no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo se arrepintio de ultimo momento la loca risa de la señora le habia traido inseguridad y arrepentimiento abrio muy poco la carpa para apreciar su interior

La carpa se encontraba muy oscura alumbrada solo por unas cuantas velas y con una pequeña mesita en el centro acompañada de dos sillas mas

-no seas timido ahi adentro no hay nada-dijo mientras empujaba a Obito para que entrara, el Uchiha sintio por un momento que le temblaban los pies pero se armo de valor y prosiguio a tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas tras él entro la mujer y se sentó en la otra que se encontraba al frente de este

-¿como te llamas chico?-

-¿he?-solo dijo porque le estaba prestando mas atencion al decorado de la carpa que a las preguntas de su acompañante

-¿cual es tu nombre?-

-me llamo Obito Uchiha-respondio ya no muy seguro de nada

-disculpe señora ¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto entre cortando las palabras

- No es algo muchacho que te interese saberlo- recibio como respuesta

Esto andaba mal la señora ya definitivamente le habia ocasionado miedo es decir no solo por su apariencia, su voz y el lugar si no que hacia preguntas mas se limitaba a contestar las que él le hacia

-dame tu mano-dijo inmediatamente despues

Obito trago un poco de saliva la poca luz que emitian las velas le daban a la mujer una apariencia ezpelunante por lo cual el muchacho sintio mas temor el rostro de la mujer recibia poca iluminacion sus cabellos estaban alborotados y traia prendas muy olgadas al parecer viejas y de colores obscuros tambien pudo persivir una especie de brillo estraño en sus ojos ocasionado tal vez por la llama de la vela o ¿asi brillaban sus ojos?

En estado de shock Obito extendio su mano

-Veamos -dijo la mujer mientras tomaba y observaba fijamente la mano sus ojos tomaron un color diferente lo cual no paso para nada desapersivido por Obito que se encontraba en ese momento observando sus ojos

-siempre has deseado ser fuerte deseas muchas cosas-

-te convertiras en un heroe aqui lo veo, te reconocera la aldea, tu infelicidad y desdicha que posees ahora por no ser como los demas miembros de tu clan se acabaran y tus padres seran compensados les traeras honor y el respeto que han perdido por los demas miembros ….espera hay mas interesante…..veo rocas, un derrumbe para ser mas exacta, dos de tus seres queridos estan en peligro son muy importantes para ti lo arriesgaras todo por ellos esa es la hazaña que te traera todo lo que has deseado pero a cambio todo eso de un gran precio-

-Un…un…unnn ¿un gran presio? -Pregunto tartamudeando Obito

-Si moriras joven jajajaja - rio derrepente la mujer se estaba burlando de lo que le acababa de decir parecia ocacionarle dicha y alegria el hecho de que muriera

Obito solto imediatamente la mano de la mujer y se levanto de una ocasionando que del acto tumbara la mesa mas la mujer se seguia riendo las velas de momento se apagaron y en la obscuridad solo brillaban los ojos de su compañera mas que los del gato en la noche el chico corrio hacia la salida no quiso quedarse averiguar ni como iba a morir, ni aquienes iba a salvar nada nisiquiera quien era la señora nada de su futuro ya sabia bastante solo pego la carrera lo unico que pensaba era alejarse del lugar no dirigio su vista a la carpa ni de reojo corrio sin rumbo

Empujo a varias personas tomo diferentes caminos corria a todo prisa agitado y desesperado hasta que sintio que choco con alguien para luego caer al suelo, del impacto Obito cerro los ojos y utilizo sus manos para amortiguar el golpe

Al abrirlos lo primero que miro fueron a dos bellos ojos color violeta que le dieron y brindaron cierta tranquilidad conocia perfectamente esos ojos eran de la novia de su sensei, de Kushina Uzumaki

-¿Obito estas bien?-pregunto

-fijate por donde vas -termino regañandolo Kushina por haber chocado asi

-Obito cuantas veces te he hablado de la puntualidad aunque sea para estas cosas se debe ser puntual- prosiguio Minato

-¿sensei ? ¿es usted? -pregunto un tanto confundido no tenia idea de como los encontro pero era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en ese momento

-Donde te metistes te estabamos esperando desde hace rato y como no llegabas pensamos que no ibas a venir y nos marchamos - le dijo Rin que se encontraba al lado de Minato

-tstshh…como siempre Obito-solo escucho que dijo Kakashi

-Ya dejenlo de regañar venimos a divertirnos no es asi Mina -

-bueno creo que tienes razon Kushina-

Obito se limitaba a decir algo sentia que las palabras le costaban trabajo hablarlas ni siquiera se habia Levantado aun seguia en el suelo tumbado

Rin estendio su mano dulzemente y le ayudo alevantarse

-¿que te pasa Obito parece que hunieras visto un fantasma?-pregunto Kakashi a modo de burla

Obito volteo a todas partes para darse cuenta que ya no estaba para nada cercas de la carpa, que se encontraba ahora con Kakashi, Rin, Minato sensei y con Kushina Uzumaki

-¿estas enfermo?- pregunto Rin porque el Uchiha del susto aun no recuperaba el color que habia perdido

-Nooo…- respondio Obito -yo..yyo yo.. Fui a una carpa donde se encontraba una vieja muy extraña la cual me dijo que podia leer mi futuro a como pasaba el tiempo platicando con ella las cosas se tornaban mas raras , ya de por si la mujer era rara y me dijo mi futuro, mi destino es horrible voy a morir lo peor de todo es que joven-relataba a grandes rasgos Obito asustado

-jajajajaja…-rio Kushina cuando termino de hablar el chico

-pero Obito no hemos visto ninguna carpa con esa atraccion y valla que hemos recorrido toda la feria dejame decirte que eso de leer el futuro son tonterias quien te dijo que el futuro ya se encuentra escrito las cosas no van a pasar asi solo por que una vieja y ademas extraña te lo halla dicho el futuro aun se encuentra en blanco-

-¿no esta escrito?-

-porque no nos llevas a esa carpa sugirio Kakashi tal vez ni siquiera existe todo es producto de tu imaginacion-

-no la imagine Kakashi-

-entonces vamos-dijo Kushina le voy a dar una paliza a la vieja por asustarte de esa manera

-esta bien acompañenmen -dijo resignado solo para provar lo que nadie le queria creer

El Uchiha los guio hacia el lugar lo recordaba bastante bien total ahora iba acompañado que le podia pasar

-¿no esta ?-dijo al llegar al lugar pues solo se encontraba un terreno vacio no habia nada ni una solo huella y rastro de que alguna vez una atraccion hubiera estado ahi

Obito pregunto en el puesto de elotes, en el de a lado a los mas cercanos pero todos le dieron la misma respuesta

**Ahi nunca ha habido una carpa siempre ha estado vacia y esa mujer** **que describes nunca la hemos visto por esta** **feria**

No se lo podia creer acaso solamente el la habia visto esto no tenia sentido

Kakashi se acerco a él y le dio un golpe en la nuca

-te dije que imaginaste todo- le dijo para continuar caminando hacia la rueda de la fortuna seguido de Rin

-pe..pero.. ¿Y lo de mi futuro?- atino a decir nisiquiera enfurecio con Kakashi por lo del golpe

No le hagas caso enano ya te dije que son solo tonterias el futuro no existe aun se encuentra en blanco -dijo Kushina mientras soltaba una que otra risilla

Minato por su parte solo se acerco al chico y le alboroto el cabello

-vamos Obito a la rueda de la fortuna -le dijo despues sonriendo yo te invito

El Uchiha siguio caminando dirigiendo su vista una que otra vez al lugar donde se encontraba aquella extraña carpa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entonces despues de que trascurrio mucho tiempo ahi se encontraba Obito aplastado por una roca mientras le caian encima mas, se sentia feliz sabia que habia hecho lo correcto se acordo de sus compañeros ahora sus mejores amigos Rin y Kakashi era una lastima que justo cuando se empezaba a llevar bien con Kakashi tuviera que morir o que nunca le hubiera dicho a la bella Rin que la amaba antes de morir llego un ultimo recuerdo a su cabeza aquella noche de la feria con la extraña señora todo paso justo como lo habia dicho lo de las rocas, lo del derrumve, lo de sus seres queridos, que moriria joven, que trairia honor todo era exacto ahi estaba su futuro su final aquella mujer le habia dicho su futuro exacto aunque al mismo tiempo las palabras de la Hermosa Kushina al menos las que le habian quedado mas presentes retumbaron en su cabeza

**El futuro aun se encuentra en blanco**

Para despues tristemente una roca acabar con sus pensamientos acabar con su vida

**Y que es lo que piensas tu ¿el futuro ya esta escrito? O ¿aun esta esperando a que lo escribas, aun se encuentra en blanco?**

**Fin**

**HOla!**

**Que les parecio el one-shot **

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado **

**Como casi nadie escribe sobre Obito decidi hacerlo yo en esta historia que quedo rara lo se pero bueno se me ocurrio se que tengo muchos errores ortograficos pero ya estoy trabajando en ello**

**Les agradezco el tiempo que invirtieron leyendo esta pequeña historia **

**Acepto opiniones commentaries y criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas ahi me dicen si les gusto o no ya que su opinion es importante **

**A todos los que me han brindado su apoyo se los agradesco igualmente a todo aquel que ha leido algunas de mis otras historias haya comentado o no, no saben cuanto estimo su apoyo**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO**


End file.
